


A Foreign Concept

by Winglesss



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: So one night I was just minding my business when a thought popped up in my head: what if Jean didn´t understand that he´s dating Jeremy and that´s how this brief angstfest happened.It´s my first work in this fandom so i hope it finds its readers. It was originally posted on mytumblr





	A Foreign Concept

**Author's Note:**

> So one night I was just minding my business when a thought popped up in my head: what if Jean didn´t understand that he´s dating Jeremy and that´s how this brief angstfest happened.
> 
> It´s my first work in this fandom so i hope it finds its readers. It was originally posted on my [tumblr](http://winglesss.tumblr.com/post/172533111242/a-foreign-concept)

Jeremy huffs out a little laugh and looks up from his phone. "Laila is asking if we’re going to get married too."

Jean doesn’t look up from his book. "Why? We aren’t even dating."

Jeremy just stares at him.

"What?" Jean raises an eyebrow.

"Are you joking?" Jeremy asks even though he knows Jean is rarely ever joking and by the look on his face he’s definitely not joking right now. Jeremy drops his phone on the couch and sits up.

"Jean, we’re living together." His chest is tightening more and more as he sees Jean’s confused look.

"Because we’re teammates, it’s practical."

Jeremy gasps, it’s hard to breathe.

"For god’s sake, Jean, we have sex!" his eyes are wide, horrified.

Jean frowns. "I’m used to having sex with people I _hate_."

It’s like a punch in the gut. Jeremy jumps up.

"What the... are you... are you telling me I’ve been _raping_ you the whole time?" The implication hurts even more than Jean denying the fact that they’re dating.

Jean almost rolls his eyes like it’s just a small inconvenience they’re talking about. "Of course not. Calm down, Jeremy."

"Calm down? Don’t you see how terrible this is? You were supposed to have sex with me because you’re attracted to me not just..." he swallows over the lump in his throat "just let me do it because you think you should."

He remembers how it’s been the first few times, how Jean used to space out when Jeremy touched him, disconnecting his mind from his body as a coping mechanism. Jeremy worked around it, tried hard to assure Jean that he was different than the monsters that had hurt him and he thought he succeeded, that he managed to make Jean comfortable.

"I don’t get why you’re so upset about it. It’s not like I don’t enjoy it."

"Do you?" Jeremy blurts out despite himself. He doesn’t want to hear the answer. He’s afraid he can’t believe it, that Jean would only try to placate him.

 Jean shrugs. "Most of the time."

"Most of the time," Jeremy says with a sigh. He drops himself on the couch and hides his face in his palms. An ugly sob rips out of his throat before fat tears start running down his cheeks.

"Oh no, don’t. Please, Jeremy, I hate it when you cry. Especially because of me." Jeremy has cried because of him before. When Jean told him about all the things Riko did to him. He cried when he first touched Jean’s scars. He cried in secret after they had sex for the first time, but they were a different kind of tears - they were happy, relieved, proud. Now he knows he’s been wrong.

 Jean steps closer and gets on his knees in front of Jeremy. "Why are you so upset?"

"A man I love just told me he doesn’t love me back, how am I supposed to feel?"

"You love me?" There’s a genuine surprise in Jean’s eyes. It breaks Jeremy’s heart even more.

"Of course I do. I told you so many times."

"Yeah you did, but you also love all your teammates and fans and Beyonce and tater tots. How should I know that with me it’s different?"

Jeremy blinks at him, last tears falling from his thick eyelashes. "You didn’t know, did you?" he whispers feeling a flicker of hope in his chest.

Jean shakes his head. "I’m sorry."

"No, no, don’t be." Jeremy squeezes his eyes shut and swallows, trying to collect himself.

He looks at Jean who looks like a puppy that got scolded but doesn’t understand why and takes his hands in his.

"Okay, let’s try something. Tell me why you enjoy sex with me."

Jean frowns and looks away." I don’t-"

Jeremy squeezes his hands. "Jean, please."

Jean takes a deep breath before he starts talking, still avoiding Jeremy’s eyes. "It’s because you make me. You make me like it. You ask what feels good and then do it. You make it about me. But I also like seeing you enjoying yourself which you always do. And you kiss my scars like they’re something worth worshiping and it all makes me feel good. Like I matter."

When Jean finally looks at him with a hint of a blush on his cheeks, there are tears in Jeremy’s eyes again. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Jeremy sniffs. "No, you didn’t. Please play along with me for a little longer."

Jean nods, this time it’s him who tightens his hold on Jeremy’s hands.

"Tell me why you live with me and not with... let’s say Alvarez."

"Alvarez lives with Dermott."

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Then Duncan or any other teammate."

"I like Duncan but not that much. I enjoy your company more."

"Why?"

Jean shakes his head. "I don’t know. You make me feel safe without making me feel broken. I like your stupid jokes and your smile and the way you pronounce my name. I also like to keep an eye on you, because I don’t want you to do anything stupid."

A slow smile spreads over Jeremy’s face.

"What?" Jean asks.

"I think you might actually love me."

Jean bites his lip. "I... I might." He looks embarrassed for not seeing what’s been in front of him the whole time. Jeremy doesn’t give him time to beat himself up over it and slips from the couch into his lap.

"Oh god, Jean, oh god." He hugs him so tight he must squeeze all the air out of his lungs, but Jean just wraps his arms around him and nuzzles at his neck.

They stay like that for a long moment before Jean pulls back.

"So we are... boyfriends?"

"Of course we are."

"Then why are you crying again?"

Jeremy laughs through tears. "Because I’m happy."

"I don’t understand-"

"I know. And it’s alright."

 


End file.
